


A Skip and Her Bounty

by Endlessly_In_Love24



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Teasing, potential smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlessly_In_Love24/pseuds/Endlessly_In_Love24
Summary: Sterling and April are an out-and-proud couple. Both are college freshmen but they attend different schools. Sterling asks April to come to her sorority’s Halloween mixer and the two decide on a couple’s costume…
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

Sterling had asked April to come to her sorority’s halloween mixer/party at the beginning of October. Although Halloween was a ways away, Sterling was so anxious and excited to introduce her girlfriend to her sorority sisters and her other college friends. She became even more excited when April said yes and asked what their costume should be.  _ Oh my… Oh April wants to wear a couple’s costume. That’s huge _ !! Sterling thought. Sterling, herself, could only think of cliche couples costumes like being Ketchup and Mustard, PB & J, two halves of a heart-- nothing original or meaningful to either of them.

Luckily for Sterling, April already had an idea in mind. 

_ U could be a bounty hunter and I could be a skip ;) _

Sterling re-read the text. Trying not to sound confused or disappointed, she responded,

_ Uhm yeah… although it isn’t much of a costume for me _

April replied,

_ Sterl, u kno how much I love it when u wear ur tight black pants and leather jacket… _

April’s text made Sterling’s face flush and her vagina tick as she recalled how several nights ended with April ravaging her when she wore that outfit combo. Taking too long to respond, Sterling wrote,

_ Okay, I will be the bounty hunter _

_ What’re u going to wear? _

As soon as Sterling’s message is sent, three little dots appear on her screen.

_ U’ll just have to wait and see ;)  _ is all April writes. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh no honey you cannot wear that to Sterling’s,” Ezequiel exclaims, looking repulsed at April’s costume through the phone. 

“It’s not that bad, right Hannah B.?” April fidgets off camera. 

“No April… you look nice,” Hannah B. says, forcing a smile. 

“Like a nice chaste Christian. Not some hot, sexy stripper.” Ezequiel reinforces. 

April bites her lip, upset, and looks down at her costume. She’s trying to look like the stripper that Sterling had mentioned she caught on one of her bounty hunting adventures. However, her friends are right, she looks like she’s going to a middle school sleepover, not like a stripper. Not like someone who is trying to keep her girlfriend’s eyes on her and not on every sexy girl or guy. April knows that these feelings come from her insecurities surrounding her sexuality and her religion but she also knows that her girlfriend isn’t the type to stray. Feeling a sudden spark of confidence, April gazes at her friends, “Y’all are right. Help me fix this!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having received April’s text that she is here, Sterling plods down the stairs of her sorority, quickly crossing the threshold and throwing the door open. As soon as she sees April, Sterling freezes and her jaw drops. April is wearing a pair of lacy red lingerie with red knee-high platform heels. This is the hottest outfit that her girlfriend, scratch that, anyone has ever worn. A voice in the back of her head says that this is all for her which makes Sterling’s pulse quicken even more. After mere minutes, April wraps an arm around herself, which makes Sterling snap to attention and pull April into the house, into her. 

“Hi, I’ve missed you,” Sterling says, rubbing her arms up and down her girlfriend’s arms. 

“That’s all you want to say,” April chuckles eyebrows raised expectantly.

“I was trying to be polite,” Sterling rolls her eyes, intertwines her girlfriend’s hand with her own, and drags her up the stairs. Sterling leads April into her room where three of Sterling’s sorority sisters are pregaming and finishing their own costumes. When the two girlfriends enter the room, one of Sterling’s sisters walks up to April extending her hand, “Hey, you must be April, I’m Claire and these two are Natalie and Alex. We all share this room and are in the same pledge class.” 

April glances at Sterling before shaking Claire’s hand, “Hi yeah, Sterl has talked about y’all. It’s nice to finally meet y’all.” 

The five girls spend the next hour pregaming the mixer before heading to the frat. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party is in full swing by midnight and Sterling feels like she’s on cloud-9. She’s surrounded by some of her best friends, she’s hanging with her girlfriend, and she is slightly inebriated. Sterling’s feelings of bliss increase when April turns her back to Sterling, and backs up until the two are pressed together, and starts to move her hips. A shudder runs through Sterling as April reaches back to grab Sterling’s hands and place them on her hips.

Eventually, the feeling of skin and lace are too much for Sterling who latches onto April and leads her off the dance floor. The two end up in one of the frat’s sleep rooms with Sterling moaning into April’s mouth as they kiss. Sterling goes to push April onto one of the bed’s when April stops her. Looking disgusted April says, “Sterl, we cannot have sex her. Who knows what has been on those sheets.”

Sterling quickly mumbles in agreement and the two giddily head back to Sterling’s sorority. 

Alone in Sterling’s day room, Sterling is finally able to fully appreciate April’s costume. “I reallllly like this,” Sterling slurs while running her fingers over April’s lacy panties. 

“I thought you might,” April giggles, cheeks flushing. 

“Yeah but now it is time for them to come off,” Sterling sing-songs. 

“Hold on,” April grabs Sterling’s hands, concern evident in her eyes, “Are you sure you’re sober enough for this?”

“Yes. Absolutely. Yep. More sober than I was when I accidentally got drunk in high school,” Sterling speaks without a filter. 

April softens, “Sterl as much as I want us to have sex, I think it’s best if we wait…”

Sterling pouts at April’s response but her face quickly breaks out into a smile as April places kisses all over her face and gently holds her hands. Sleep rapidly overtakes them both. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sterling wakes with a groan the next morning. She turns over to see an already awake April smiling at her, phone in hand. 

“Hey,” Sterling croaks. 

“Good morning my love,” April replies. 

Sterling grabs her phone to check the time and sees that she has a bunch of notifications. Some are videos of last night’s parties, others are people commenting on a snap of April that Sterling had posted. Sterling can’t help but beam at the responses which ranged from your girlfriend is dope to she’s sexy to hope April didn’t tire you out too much last night. The last response she received from multiple people including her roommates, Blair, Hannah B., and Ezequiel. These messages made Sterling gulp as she realized that she was too drunk last night and that nothing happened because April stopped it. For some reason, knowing that April didn’t take advantage of the situation makes Sterling tingle. Glancing over at April and then down at herself, Sterling notices that they are both still wearing their costumes from last night. With a start, Sterling puts her phone down and moves to straddle April. 

April’s surprise quickly gives way to tension as Sterling slowly leans in to kiss April. The kiss becomes more animated as April places her hands on Sterling’s ass, squeezing it. 

“Mmm… Good morning again. May I ask, what has gotten into you?” April asks dorkily. 

“Nothing much, I just realized that we never got to finish what we started last night. Also, consent is sexy just so you know,” Sterling replies. 

“Yes, I am very much aware of both of those things,” April flashes a smile.

“Cool...cool,” Sterling says, unsure of how her next action will be perceived, “April there’s something I want to try but only if you’re comfortable.”

“Uhm… like what?” April responds, suddenly nervous.

Sterling reaches across April into the small nightstand and takes out a pair of handcuffs. “I was going to bring these as part of my costume last night but as you can see, they’re pink and fluffy which really doesn’t go with the whole badass… whoops sorry… It just didn’t go with my outfit. I got them as a gag gift from Blair and I never thought that I’d actually use them but here I am and--” 

“Let’s use them,” April interrupts, gaining confidence from Sterling’s rambling.

“Okay… do you or should I--”

“Sterling please handcuff me already and make me orgasm, I’m going to explode!” April says, answering Sterling’s silent question. 

Given that there was only one set of handcuffs, Sterling cuffed both of April’s hands together and then looped them around one bed post. 

“Are you okay? This can’t be a totally comfortable position for you to be in,” Sterling questions biting her lower lip. 

April sighs in frustration and pleads with her girlfriend, “Baby, listen carefully, I need you to take charge of me and my body. We haven’t had sex nor seen each other in months. I need you.”

  
Sterling is taken aback by April’s words. It takes what feels like an eternity for her to process them.  _ Her girlfriend, the one who normally takes the lead, the one who likes to be more dominant, is giving all control up to her. _ Sterling makes a mental note to be emotional later about how trusting and vulnerable April is and how in love she is with April. But for now she has a job to do.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested... Picks up where the other chapter left off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the shortness of the update. However, I think we could all use a distraction from the U.S. election and what better than some Stepril smut ;)

Sterling places a searing kiss on April’s lips. Their lips have always molded perfectly together, synchronization, chemistry, and practice being the keys. As their kiss turns more intense, Sterling trails her hands down April’s body, taking in the scratchy texture of the lace. Intent on taking her time, Sterling slowly removes April’s red panties, going so far as to break their kiss to completely remove the lace garment, before dramatically throwing it on the floor. In response to Sterling’s action, April laughs heartily. Sterling smiles at her girlfriend, she has always enjoyed being the one person who April feels most free and comfortable around.

Returning to her girlfriend’s lips, Sterling reanimates their makeout, gently nibbling on April’s lower lip, causing her girlfriend to moan, and giving Sterling’s tongue access. Similar to before, Sterling slides her hands down her girlfriend’s body, this time enjoying the softness of April’s skin. As Sterling’s hand passes over April’s waist, the shorter girl opens her legs, indicating that she wanted Sterling to touch her. Sterling happily obliges, running several fingers over April’s folds before slightly pushing down, parting them. The gentle smile that Sterling had been wearing soon turns into a smirk as she finds that her girlfriend is already dripping wet and she hasn’t even really done anything to her yet. Sterling continues to run her hands through her girlfriend’s folds enjoying the sound of wetness. 

When April hears how wet she is, her cheeks start to flush with embarrassment, if she could, she would have covered her hands with her face; instead, her only option is to whine and say, “It’s embarrassing, I’m embarrassed.” 

The smirk that Sterling wears subsides, giving way to a hardened and serious face, “Don’t be embarrassed. Seriously, one it’s your body’s way of lubricating itself, which you know. And two, it’s so sexy knowing that I can get you this turned on. It makes me want to  _ ravage you,”  _ Sterling teases, trying to change the mood. 

“Then do that,” April groans impatiently.

“Tut tut. I’m in control,” Sterling states, smirk returning. Looking down at her girlfriend, Sterling decides that April is still wearing too much clothing. She starts to pull up the lingerie top (the only way to remove the bralette), but quickly realizes that’s not an option. Murmuring a quick, “sorry,” Sterling rips the garment off of April. 

Shocked at her girlfriend’s actions, April says, “What, Sterl that cost me like 40 dollars! But also THAT was hot.” 

“I said sorry,” Sterling responds with a shoulder shrug, before turning her attention to April’s breasts. Sterling pinches one while taking the other in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the nipple. April’s breathing quickens. Removing her mouth from April’s breast, Sterling kisses her way up to her girlfriend’s lips. The two spend several minutes sensuously making out-- both feeling like they have all the time in the world. 

It doesn’t take long, however, for Sterling to realize that she isn’t touching April at all, her hands are planted on either side of April, framing her and keeping Sterling from taking her girlfriend’s breath away in a different sense. Sterling decides to remedy the situation by sliding one hand down her girlfriend’s body, returning to between April’s legs. As Sterling is sliding her fingers through her girlfriend’s wetness, she attacks her girlfriend’s neck, alternating between placing chaste kisses and lightly nipping and sucking on it. Sterling glides her fingers over April’s clit which causes the shorter girl to jerk upwards and sharply breath in. Sterling slowly starts rubbing circles over April’s clit as she kisses down her girlfriend’s body.

Once she is placing kisses on her girlfriend’s pelvic bone, Sterling stops and uncomfortably re-adjusts herself so that she can insert her fingers into her girlfriend while she circles her clit with her tongue.  _ If anyone were to walk in the room right now, they would see me basically off the bed and my girlfriend unable to move, what a sight! _ Sterling thinks. The taller girl sets a slow but maintainable pace with both her tongue and her fingers, steadily working April closer and closer to an orgasm. 

“Sterl, faster,” April breathlessly demands. Sterling hesitates before giving into her girlfriend’s request. Soon, Sterling finds that it is difficult for her to pump her fingers in and out of her girlfriend. Feeling how close her girlfriend is, Sterling is re-energized and snakes her other hand up her girlfriend’s body to tweak her breasts. This elicits a particularly loud moan from April as she begins to tremble. Sterling continues her actions and helps the shorter girl to ride out her orgasm. 

“Wow” is all April manages to eek out before Sterling passionately kisses her girlfriend, allowing the shorter girl to taste herself on her significant other’s lips.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So?” Sterling questions, removing the handcuffs.

“I liked that. Let’s do it again sometime,” April says, grinning.

“That good huh,” Sterling says, raising her eyebrows and smirking at April.

“Ugh… don’t get cocky,” April rolls her eyes, playfully shoving Sterling. April mentally decides that she’s had enough of Sterling being in control. She pushes Sterling off of her and forces her to sit down beside her. Then, April climbs on top of Sterling, straddling her lap, “my turn.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two girls spend the rest of the day making out and having sex, enjoying the ability to ravage each other over and over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder to take care of yourself. Drink water. Eat food. Get plenty of rest. Go for a walk or listen to music. Do something relaxing and fun. Talk to a trusted friend, family member, mentor, etc. Hell you can even talk to me on Twitter @TbHrenew

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a part 2 (which would be all smut)?


End file.
